A need exists for an eccentric tool that can smooth and improve quality of a wellbore bidirectionally.
When a dogleg, spiraled path, or tortuous path is cut by a drill bit, the relatively unobstructed passageway following the center of the wellbore can yield a smaller diameter than the wellbore itself. This relatively unobstructed passageway is sometimes referred to as the “drift” and the nominal diameter of the passageway is sometimes referred to as the “drift diameter”. The “drift” of a passageway is generally formed by wellbore surfaces forming the inside radii of curves along the path of the wellbore. Passage of pipe or tools through the relatively unobstructed drift of the wellbore is sometimes referred to as “drift” or “drifting”.
In general, a need has existed to enlarge a drift diameter without enlarging the diameter of the entire wellbore and to go through a tighter diameter, which can be created when casing is run into a wellbore.
A need exists for a reamer that reduces the torque and drag on the drill string and produces closer to a drift wellbore while reaming in two directions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.